


Knock

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and Hoshi share a secret moment. (06/12/3003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta readers: P.J. Sutherland and Ronda Sexton.  


* * *

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she knockedâ€”three short raps, a pause and one more rap. She could have used the buzzer, but it was too loud. Someone might hear.

Silently, the door slid open, she slipped inside, the door slid closed, and she was soon encircled into his arms.

"It's been too long," Hoshi breathed, her lips lax.

"Two hours and eighteen minutes," Malcolm replied. "It seemed like years." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. His tongue probed between her lips.

Hoshi's tongue tangled with his fervently. Her hands gripped Malcolm around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Laughing, he pressed away from her slightly. "You're anxious tonight, my dear. Remember, we have all night."

She smiled. She never thought when she stepped foot on the ship those many months ago that she could ever be this happy, this content.

Malcolm returned the kiss and led her over to his bed. It was narrow, purely regulation, not much more than 100 centimeters wide, but it was enough. Of course they didn't have much room, they had to lay very close, but they didn't mind. Usually one spooned the other, or they would take turns being one on top of the other. Pushing her back down against the bed, the Brit ravaged Hoshi with kisses.

"And you kn-know they c-could call us both to our posts at any time." Hoshi's voice faltered due to Malcolm's attentions.

"It's hard...to argue with....such logic. Are you sure....your blood isn't green?" he replied in between kisses. Pausing for a moment, he rested on his elbow and looked down lovingly into her brown velvet eyes.

Hoshi reached up and finger-combed his dark hair back over his ear. "I'll never be Vulcan. Is it logical for us to maintain this relationship? For us to take turns sneaking to each other's cabins at night? Is it logical to expect that we can keep this a secret?"

"Actually I think some people are starting to suspect. Commander Tucker asked me today at lunch if I liked Japanese food."

"I had supper with him tonight. He asked me if I have ever had Yorkshire pudding."

"I guess the secret is out."

"Think he'll keep quiet about it?"

"Oh probably. He doesn't want it known that he has feelings for T'Pol."

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope. I'm surprised you didn't know it. You are very intuitive."

Hoshi grinned. "I was the one that convinced you that we could be good together."

"And oh how right you were." Malcolm recalled the way she'd make excuses to talk to him and how she had eventually got him to come to her cabin one night to pick up a report. He had spent the night.

"Malcolm, what did you tell Trip?"

"Huh?"

"His question at lunch."

"Oh...about Japanese food?"

"Hmmm."

"I told him I adored it." He nibbled on her bare neck and then her earlobe. She sighed with delight.


End file.
